


Sakura Festival

by loveowls9



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: DreamFes, First Love, Fluff, Hokuto and Subaru are fluff, I don't foresee this being anything but fluff, M/M, Sakura Festival, Slow Build, Trickstar - Freeform, Trickstar Friendship Build, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveowls9/pseuds/loveowls9
Summary: This is a practice for me; I haven't really written in years, so I figured the enstars stories would be a good way to prompt me and guide me along. I plan on doing a short story for (nearly) all the the events, as to push me outside of my comfort zone.Constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you for checking out my fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a practice for me; I haven't really written in years, so I figured the enstars stories would be a good way to prompt me and guide me along. I plan on doing a short story for (nearly) all the the events, as to push me outside of my comfort zone.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you for checking out my fic!

The sakura scattered through the air, tainting the sky a light peach color. The idols of Yumenosaki were relaxing under the blossoming flowers, everyone ready to see the Sakura Festival. Trickstar had gotten the main spot in the performance, even after their performance in the DreamFes.

  
“Woahh! The sakura are finally in bloom, it’s nice to finally see them!” Makoto spoke as he leaned out the window of the academy. He had been waiting for Hokuto with Subaru in their classroom, 2-A. The two were excited to see the flower showing, but he expected Hokuto may have other plans, with their big performance drawing near.

  
“Woo! I feel like taking off my clothes!” Subaru said, as he started taking of his blazer. At the same moment, Hokuto walked into the room.

  
Makoto laughed at Subaru’s unpredictable actions. “What are you two idiots doing? You’re making a fuss.” Hokuto said in an exhausted tone.

  
Subaru continued his excited actions as Hokuto came over to them, even grabbing at Hokuto’s clothes when he was within range. He laughed, much to Hokuto’s distaste. “You’re so calm and collected, but how about something warmer! There’re sakura blossoms, that attitude will make them scatter!”

  
Hokuto looked at him, they were about the same height, and were the same age despite the differences in their personalities. He supposed it was most likely a difference in their upbringing, but sometimes he envied that bright attitude. He didn’t wish to become like… that, but sometimes he wished to be able act like he had no cares, to be able to lose himself in the smallest events.  
“Don’t cling to me while taking off your clothes, it’s annoying.” Hokuto spoke, as he swatted off Subaru’s grasp. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

  
Hokuto supposed that there really didn’t have to be anything out of the normal for Subaru to seem this happy, but Makoto also seemed to be in bright spirits. Behind Subaru, Hokuto saw the sakura scattering. Ah, right. Subaru had just mentioned the blossoms. He’d seen the other students from the academy enjoying their free time under the trees, doing mundane tasks.  
“Don’t strip so casually, there’s someone of the opposite sex attending Yumenosaki now.”

  
Subaru lightly stepped back, still grinning at Hokuto. “Oh, right! Sorry! We can show her Ukki naked, he has a really nice body!”

  
Hokuto raised his eyebrows questioningly at said idiot, that didn’t make the slightest bit of sense. ‘When does anything make sense with Akehoshi?’ He thought. Although, he also supposed he may have to bring him down with the news he carried with him. He didn’t particularly like doing so, but they were idols and they had to work hard for their place.

  
“Hey, why don’t we go to the flower viewing?” Subaru said, going off to Makoto talking about how they should get naked and dance around under the sakura. Hokuto really wanted to spend time with Trickstar, just casually enjoying a day under the flowers, but his parents had taught him that work is work. He didn’t like that he had picked something that significant up from them, but at least it could be a beneficial habit.

  
He cut of the idiot duo’s conversation, “We’re not going to the flower viewing. We have been chosen for SakuraFes, as the main act. We have to practice, prepare, and work on our performance.”  
“What? Work? We just finished with DreamFes!” Subaru pouted.

  
“The SakuraFes is a special DreamFes that takes place when the sakura are in full bloom.” Hokuto explained, “One unit is chosen to perform, and we, Trickstar, have been chosen. This is an honor, and we can take this as our opportunity to make a name for ourselves. I know we had planned to go to the flower viewing, but our unit…” He paused, as he didn’t want to say the words, he didn’t want these words to come to fruition. “Trickstar can be blown away at any time. We must be adamant in our efforts. I don’t think the Student Council will leave us either.”

  
“I don’t wanna!” Subaru whined. “I want to go to the flower viewing!” With that, he ran.

  
Hokuto grabbed his arm as Subaru tried to quickly make his way past him, to the door. “What’re you thinking?! Listen to me Bakahoshi!”

  
“I don’t wanna, you work obsessed Hokke. I want to go to the flower viewing! What’s more important the flower viewing or work?”

  
“Work.” Hokuto stated bluntly, giving Subaru a blank look.

  
“You’re so stubborn! I just wanted to see the flower viewing with you.” Hokuto felt something weird in his chest at that, being singled out in Subaru’s mind. He brushed it off, though. Work came first. “But, fine! If you want to take part in this SakuraFes so much, just do it! Don’t expect me to take part in it. I’m going to the flower viewing~!” With that Subaru turned and ran out the door before Hokuto could even acknowledge his actions.

  
Hokuto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, somewhat taking his face in his palm. “What’s up with him? We don’t have much time, the sakura won’t bloom forever.”

  
Makoto placed his hand supportively on Hokuto’s shoulder, having stayed quiet throughout the conversation between the two. “Personally, I can see both of your sides. Subaru wants to spend more time with all of us, and you’re not free a lot of the time, perhaps he saw it as a chance for you to get to interact more casually with others? But if there’s anything I can do, just let me know! How about we grab Isara-kun, and prepare for the festival? There’s four of in Trickstar, after all! Together, there’s no problem. We can leave Subaru to our producer, she can probably look after him for a bit.”

  
“You’re right Yuuki, I’m sorry you had to be caught in between us. Let’s prepare for SakuraFes.” Makoto walked out, and for a second, Hokuto looked wistfully out the window at the blossoms. Maybe sometime, he’d be able to see the flowers with them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the enstars stories, this probably seems really familiar to you. I plan to somewhat more diverge from the official story after this first chapter, I just wanted a warm up, as well as an establishing point. I do plan on continuing and finishing this out, this was a spur of the moment thing that I did. I very quickly started shipping Hokuto and Subaru more, what?? -It's okay, they're sweet sweet fluff.  
> (If you want to read the official enstars event stories, head to the wiki, I am really thankful for whoever took the time to translate the script! They did a great job.)


End file.
